


Samedi

by lulueteli



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Samedi 11h02, Samedi 13h25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulueteli/pseuds/lulueteli
Summary: Being kicked out of your flat share because your flatmate was having sex is one thing. Being kicked out because said flatmate sees you, as quote, “a distant cousin” and wants one of your mutual friends to stay there instead is something that Lucas was unprepared to fix.





	Samedi

Being kicked out of your flat share because your flatmate was having sex is one thing. Being kicked out because said flatmate sees you, as quote, “a distant cousin” and wants one of your mutual friends to stay there instead is something that Lucas was unprepared to fix. 

Sure, Mika was correct on being late with the rent, but was it his fault when his father ignores his frantic texts and calls? He’s barely seventeen for Christ’s sake, dealing with a lot more shit than he should and he doesn’t even have a job. 

As Lucas left the conversation and headed towards his room, he could feel the familiar burn of tears welling up behind his eyelids. Forcing them back, he sat on his bed and considered his options for the next few weeks. 

Maman: unstable, risky, but home  
Father: unwelcome. No room.  
Basile: Lucas didn’t even want to think about it.  
Arthur: maybe, but the was a possibility of too much teasing and questioning that he didn’t want to go through.  
Eliott: too soon. While he liked the idea of staying with the taller boy (safety, warmth, home), he was unsure of how to proceed with their current relationship. So no.  
Yann: best chance/possibility.  
Emma: if they were still as close as last year, it’d probably be okay. But it wasn’t.  
Daphné: no. There is nothing more than that.  
Imane: while she is an amusing and straightforward person, Lucas felt that he didn’t quite know the girl enough  
Alexia: 

The name made him pause. Alexia did give him a lecture on the Kinsey Scale and bisexuality, and she was a sweet girl, but how would she feel about allowing him to stay with her? Would it even become a possibility? Next to her name, he wrote a small “?”.

 

_(12:15) Lucas: what’s the possibility that I could stay with you for the next few weeks?_

_(12:18) Yann: ? I thought you were living with that Mickael dude and Manon’s cousin?_

_(12:20) Lucas: change of plans. Manon is back, and Mika said he’s kicking me out. He noted that a flatshare was about family, and while Manon is family, apparently I’m only a distant cousin._

_(12:25) Yann: well shit. I asked, but we have family coming over. You gonna ask Bas or Arthur?_

Lucas pressed the heels of his palm into his eyes and tried to calm his panicked breathing. This could not be happening.

_(12:35) Lucas: I’ll figure it out._

_(12:37) Yann: okay. Keep me posted._

Since his best chance flew out the window, there was only one possibility. If Alexia said no, it would be to the streets for him. 

_(12:40) Lucas: can you meet me in the park in 20? Need to talk._

_(12:42) Alexia: I’ll be there._

This was his only chance, and if it went south, Lucas didn’t know how he was going to survive. 

 

Lucas fiddled with his phone for the millionth time since sitting on the park bench waiting for Alexia.  
His backpack for school later beside him, along with a smaller duffel bag containing a change of clothes, his chargers and the little bit of money that he still had left. After his conversation with Manon, he didn’t have it in him to even try to be mad at her. Lucas could already feel a headache begin to come on when Eliott said he couldn’t hang out that day. 

“Salut,” came a voice from in front of him. Lucas looked up to see Alexia; her long hair pulled back into a ponytail. Seeing her smiling face and concerned eyes were like a breath of fresh air. Reassurance.

“How are you? You seem tired,” Alexia commented. Lucas noticed her eyes flicker towards the bags sitting on the ground next to him. “Is this about your Instagram story?”

“Uh, yeah actually,” Lucas sighed. “I can’t return home, Yann’s extended family is staying over, and Mika kicked me out because Manon is back in town. I know we aren’t that close, but this is why I wanted to talk to you in person.”

“You’re asking if you can stay with me, correct?” Alexia confirmed. Her brow furrowed as she pulled out her phone, opening her messaging app and sending a text and then closing it again. “I know that we haven’t had much of a chance to hang out lately, but Lucas, I still consider you as one of my friends. I know what happened between you and Emma last year, but that doesn’t change the fact that I trust you.”

A high _beep_ came from her phone interrupting her monologue. Lucas took the time to calm his erratic heartbeat, both from Alexia’s speech and the anxiety of where he was going to stay. He broke from his thoughts when he saw a smile overtake her face, heart pounding even faster.

Alexia grinned and said, “Let’s go, roomie.”


End file.
